Ricardo Fellini
is a character that appears in the Gundam Build Fighters ''television series. Personality Fellini is somewhat a ladies man, having a "cool" persona to attract women, Fellini can also be the flirtatious type of person, as he was shown to be hitting on a girl he met at a cafe. As a fighter, Fellini takes pride in battling, refusing to lose to Sei and Reiji, being a proud fighter, he was willing to self-destruct the Fenice rather than lose the battle by being beaten in battle. Abilities Ricardo is an excellent fighter, showing proficiency in ranged and melee combat, though he prefers to fight in shooting duels, he is still very proficient in wielding beam sabers, he is even able to wield both beam saber and beam rifle at the same time. Relationships Kirara History Ricardo also known as "The Italian Dandy" - is a talented fighter of the Italian Gundam Battle World Championship International Tournament. As a child, Ricardo's favorite toy was a model of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. Even as a kid, the Gundam model already had it's custom green paint job. As a teenager, he was one of the early users of the Gunpla Battle System, joyously watching his childhood toy move for the first time. Ricardo quickly took to the battles. Through victories and defeats, he modified his Wing Gundam in both form and function, until it took the familiar shape of the Fenice. Ricardo first appeared during one of Reiji's matches against the adult fighters in a bar, who teamed up on him 5-on-1. Ricardo easily dispatched every opponent using his Gundam's Buster Rifle. Following the impressive display, Reiji half-coaxed the Italian Champion to do up to 200 training matches with him. Ricardo was next seen ordering a Gunpla Victory Gundam for a girl, a machine he spent three days working on just so that he could rope-in females. At first the girl refused it, at which Reiji came in and offered to take the Gunpla. Ricardo disliked this and accidentally revealed the truth about the model's purpose, which caused the woman to storm off in anger, much to his dismay. Reiji shrugged it off, and once again convinced Ricardo to practice. Mid-fight, he expressed discontent towards the number of matches he had already been part of with Reiji, but the young one persisted. His next appearance was during his visit to his friend and rival, Greco Logan, the American champion, whose next battle would decide the fighter with a secured spot in the World Tournament. Ricardo attempted to cheer up his rival, wanting to fight him in the World Tournament. However, Greco showed much doubt in his victory, as his opponent had mere 3 months of Gunpla experience, compared to his entire 20 years of knowledge. He was present to witness his rival's match against the Early Genius, Nils Nielsen, and was shocked to realize Nils wouldn't be using his modified Hyaku Shiki, but the Sengoku Astray instead. Despite Greco giving everything during the fight in order to fight his rival in the future, the American champion was defeated and it left Ricardo greatly surprised at his defeat. Following the defeat, he received a message from Greco stating that Carlos Kaiser had been defeated, and received a video of the fight. He couldn't believe it, knowing that Kaiser was the leader of Team Nemesis and was famous for being such a fearsome fighter. Ricardo later attended to the reception party of the Tournament and managed to speak to Sei Iori for the first time, someone who he knew about thanks to Reiji. Mao Yasaka also attempted to speak to the Italian Champion, who replied that he also knew about him, being the champion of the Kansai block. Ricardo would immediately change his attitude, however, after Kirara approached them and he utilized his charm to impress her, at first being a great success. Some time later, though, he ended up overcharging himself with booze, which led to drunk rambling from him with an embarrassed Kirara on his hold. Despite his embarrassing display, he still managed to secure a spot for the next round after soundly defeating his opponent, suffering serious hangover from the night before all the way throughout the match. The hangover persisted right through Reiji's fight, which led Mao to feel "highly disillusioned". The Tournament soon arrived to the second stage, a Battle Royale, in which over 90 Gunpla would fight it out and only a certain number of fighters would advance. Ricardo started his battle in the right footing, taking out three enemies with a single shot of his Buster Rifle attached to his Gundam's Meteor Hopper. His fight would soon take a turn for the worst, due to the interruption of the German representative Rainer Cziommer, who was using a Gaw to seek revenge over Ricardo stealing his girlfriend. Despite the Italian champ's clarification of the story, Rainer still angrily dropped his Gaw's bombs on the Fenice, causing it to lose the Meteor Hopper and the Buster Rifle. Ricardo quickly attempted to recover his main weapon, but the Gaw's main cargo compartment opened and revealed more Gunpla inside of it, piloted by angry fighters who had suffered the same fate at the hands of Ricardo with their lovers. Ricardo was soon trapped with metal wires while being only inches away from the Buster Rifle. Despite Reiji's interference to save him and his partially regained movement that allowed him to recover his weapon and shoot down his captor, the Rifle's output was not high enough to penetrate the Gaw's thick plastic, and Ricardo's Gundam was nearly crushed in the process. He was eventually saved thanks to Mao shooting down the aircraft with his Hyper Satellite Cannon, however. The victory was short lived, since as soon as the Gaw was destroyed, a Mega-sized Zaku appeared out from the burning wreckage of the ship, having been activated by Chairman Mashita in order to "boost up ratings". While Ricardo and Mao stayed out of the fight during most of it, he was forced to intervene in order to give time for Reiji and Sei to charge up their Gundam's Star Beam Rifle, using the Beam Mantle to provide cover from the Zaku's cracker. While the explosion still broke through the mantle, their Gunpla's damage was fixable, and it gave the Build Strike enough time to fire their rifle and obliterate the Zaku. Later on, Ricardo reported the damage of his Wing Gundam Fenice to Mao, saying it "wasn't that bad either". Ricardo repaired his Gunpla and continued through the tournament with skill, crushing Cziommer twice more in special events and easily seizing a spot in the second half. The final preliminary round turned out to be a one-on-one match against Reiji and Sei, who had suffered a defeat in the previous phase, and needed to defeat Fellini to make it into the next part of the tournament. Ricardo was sorely tempted to go easy and let the boys win, citing advice from Kirara that it would both allow his young friends to advance while preserving Fenice the strength for the later part of the World Tournament. However, Ricardo's pride eventually forbade him from giving the boys an easy victory, resulting in a brutal battle that left both the Fenice and the Build Strike utterly trashed and ended in a draw, preserving Fellini's pride while giving Reiji and Sei enough points to advance. After the battle, Ricardo joined Sei in repairing their models, showing their friendship had not been damaged in the intense fighting. During his fight against Team Nemesis' fighter, Aila Jyrkiäinen, Fellini displayed much effective in using his Gunpla's capabilities and terrain advantage against the Qubeley, proving more than a match for it and even being able to destroy its Clear Funnels, which had been the main threat of all units during the entire championship. This, however, was partially due to Aila's distraction over fighting Reiji during the next round. Fellini attacked her with his beam rapier and almost sliced her unit in half, but a last moment dodge saved her suit from destruction and only suffered having a binder sliced off. Fellini gave chase to Aila once she attempted to flee, remarking that she had fallen for his charms once he noticed that her Qubeley had crashed. However, the fight's tide would inmediately turn towards the Team Nemesis fighter upon the turning up her Embody System to dangerous levels, allowing her to easily slice off the Wing Gundam Fenice's right arm and wings, pummeling the suit into its knees. Fellini made a desperate attempt to attack Aila but she easily dodged his attacks and kicked his Gunpla away. Running out of weapons and resources, Fellini purposely allowed his Gunpla to be impaled by the Qubeley Papillon, making a last ditch effort to take the Qubeley with him by activating the Wing Gundam Fenice's self-destruct system, only to be stopped by an angry Kirara who called him a coward. Upon hearing that he was resorting to underhanded tricks to win a fight instead of his proud moves, Fellini deactivated the self-destruct system and conceded the match, only for Aila, still in rage and uncontrollable, to continously stab his Wing Gundam Fenice even after the fight's end, leaving him to watch in horror as his Gunpla gets thorougly destroyed. He watched in shock as an angry Reiji rush onto stage attempted to defend him, only for himself to be swiftly dealt with as well. Finally, he attempted to stop Reiji from running towards Aila, whose helm had shattered and exposed her real identity, much to the shock and disbelief of Reiji. He has since been busy and even locking himself up for days before the festival before the final match, in order to build the successor suit of Wing Gundam Fenice - Gundam Fenice Rinascita from scratch. Fellini quickly defeated Susumu Sazaki and his YMS-15SS Gyan Vulcan with ease and other challengers until a Gerbera Tetra had entered the battlefield, complimenting that the mobile suit has been created with care. It turned out to be Kirara, who thanked him and told him not to damage her mobile suit. It later turned into a scene where the Fenice Rinascita is being hugged by the Gerbera Tetra, to which Fellini blushed that he was liking it. Fellini was later seen to have lost the match with Kirara and is also seen watching Kirara's concert. He was later a part of the attack force to destroy the giant Arista within the space fortress A Baoa Qu, he along with Nils, Mao, Kirara, and Caroline defended the entrance of the fortress while Sei, Reiji, China, and Aila went in to destroy the crystal. Fellini was last seen watching Kirara's first fully pledged concert. Sometime later, Fellini was one of the Gunpla Fighters present when the Gunpla Mafia took over the newly compleyed Yajima Stadium. He used his XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta to battle mafia member Gawain Oakley and his customized NRX-055 Baund Doc, and emerged victorious after exposing the Baund Doc's weakness. He was then caught off guard by the mafia's boss, Mikio Mashita. Mikio defeated the Gundam Fenice Liberta after nullifying the Plavsky Particles near it, disabling its movement. The Gundam Fenice Liberta was later found by China Kousaka and Nils Nielsen. Together, they then prevented the MRXGM-009 Psycho GM from destroying their friends' Gunplas. Gallery Wing Gundam Fenice.jpg|Ricardo and Wing Gundam Fenice Fellini Flashback 1.jpg|Ricardo as a child Fellini Flashback 2.jpg|Ricardo first uses his Wing Gundam in a Gunpla Battle Fellini Flashback 3.jpg|Ricardo suffers defeat early in his career Fellini resolve.JPG|Fellini's resolve to win fellini drunk.JPG|Fellini fighting with a hangover fellini self destruction.JPG|Fellini about to self destruct the Fenice Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v4 0148.jpg|As seen in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Notes *Fellini was the first fighter to land a direct hit on Aila's Gunpla. *Fellini was said to have "stolen" the girlfriend of Rainer Cziommer and other GBWC contestants. *A running gag for Fellini is whenever he flirts with Kirara, people who know him showing their "disillusioned" faces. *According to Nine Barthes, Fellini's Unit (Wing Gundam Fenice) and Support unit (Meteor Hopper) and Fellini himself, falls into the S class tier of fighters. *Ricardo Fellini's voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, is also known for voicing Graham Aker from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Nigel Garrett from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and Io Fleming from Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt. External links *http://gundam-bf.net/characters/06/